vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellis Warnington
Summary A foul-mouthed lifeguard with a strong Scottish accent, Ellis Warnington, also known as Warning Guy, is a friend and ally of Leslie Mackerel and the boys, assisting them at often the most crucial moments. A Kingdom Comian in truth, he escaped the planet some time either before or after Lez, along with 4 others, not including Lez's brother Norton Sparkles. Working as a lifeguard and fisherman on Brown Town's outer borders, he keeps the town safe from the constant threat of sea creatures and has been known to have wrestled a shark with only a knife to save Lez's son from certain doom. Ellis seems to have a strong sense of clairvoyance, and can always tell when "something bad's about to happen", usually entailing him crash landing on Choomah Island, where he inevitably assists Lez and the boys with the Choomah threat. In late Season 3, after a Choomah once again forces he and his cousin Sergio to crash on the island, he comes up against Cecil the Sasquatch, King of the Choomahs, and is able to firmly hold his own against the giant primate, hovering into the air like Superman and blitzing him into the stratosphere, eventually catching Cecil off-guard and slitting his throat before the eventual bombing of the island thanks to Clarence. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Ellis Warnington Origin: The Big Lez Show Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kingdom Comian, Fisherman, Lifeguard, Martial Artist, "Warning Guy" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts (All Kingdom Comians are skilled at hand-to-hand combat), Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, True Flight, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Able to recover from wounds that would cripple humans), Explosion Manipulation (His punches carry explosive force), Clairvoyance, Rage Power (His power only truly comes out when he is angry), skilled with vehicles, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to cold and low-pressure environments Attack Potency: Island level (Speedblitzed Cecil the Sasquatch and easily defeated him after powering up, eventually slitting Cecil's throat after a rage boost. Known to be able to wrestle and kill sharks with only a knife, and has "wrestled the Kraken" with his bare hands before. Should be comparable to Lez, Norton and other Kingdom Comians) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Traveled into the stratosphere carrying Cecil in one hand in about 10 seconds, and was capable of appearing behind Cecil almost instantaneously) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+, likely Class 1, possibly higher (Effortlessly lifted Cecil, a large Kingdom Comian Sasquatch, high into the stratosphere. May have lifted Lez's UFO later on) Striking Strength: Island Class (His punches seriously injured Cecil the Sasquatch, was known to have wrestled sharks and Krakens with his bare hands) Durability: Island level (Should scale to Lez, who survived the explosion of Choomah Island at point blank range. Was able to easily handle Cecil's attacks, which were capable of leaving large craters) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Able to handle low-pressure environments and punching out large primates as well as sea creatures with little issue) Range: At least thousands of km. Interstellar with alien technology. Standard Equipment: Anchor, lifeguard jacket, helicopter Intelligence: Genius. Should likely be as intelligent as other Kingdom Comians, who also possess extrasensory perception and advanced understanding of their surroundings. Able to make snap judgment decisions easily. Weaknesses: Can be taken off-guard and defeated like an ordinary human, although he possesses far higher stamina and regeneration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Barrage:' Charge at an opponent with superhuman speed and strength, overwhelming them with a flurry of explosive punches and kicks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:The Big Lez Show Category:TV Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Sailors Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 6